


【露中(燕)】月白离离

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 露燕 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: Attention:是露燕，伊万·布拉金斯基x王春燕！Summary:回头看《阴丹士林》以后产生的脑洞（不知为啥满脑黄色废料），算是续篇或者番外。总之想写写之后的他俩！
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【露中(燕)】月白离离

  
头发洗过了，地上水渍斑斑。王春燕一手捧镜，一手握剪刀。她打量镜子里满头湿发的自己，镜子里的她端详右颊侧一缕蜿蜒的鬓发。镜子上斑驳的手指印使她麦穗似的脸在云雾间半掩半露，添了几分神秘的妩媚。镜子里外两双眼睛你看看我，我看看你，仍然犹豫，并不能下定决心。春燕叹了气，将剪刀随意放到一边，找毛巾给自己擦头发。这一回是她的怀旧感使她放弃了剪发。她还是没舍得她的麻花辫儿，就像不舍得杯里最后一口酒，或爱吃的店最后售卖的一盒冰糕一样。  
  
王春燕这是第三次失败了。她对长发的爱惜更多产生于对舍弃过去的怯懦。没有人不会为与长期相伴的事物告别而不感到怯懦。就像伊万抱着卡佳妈妈的骨灰，始终挑不中合心的墓地，最后约定将来到额尔齐斯河畔下葬——他说让母亲的乡愁随河流过西北方的哈萨克斯坦，最后流回家乡俄罗斯鄂毕河畔去。当年她就是沿河迁徙，腹中怀着他，背上是简单的行李，所以就让她原路返回吧！然而葬礼一延再延。春燕猜他是怀着不忍与母亲告别的怯懦，因此终究不愿真到那条河边去抚慰卡佳的乡愁。她没捅破他的怯懦，陪他流了几天的泪，畅想卡佳走在泪流涌成的河畔是怎样微笑着鼓舞他们振作的。春燕还以为自己是更勇敢的那一个，这才发现自己也是怯懦的人。  
  
春燕隐隐担忧自己的这份怯懦会造成她婚姻的失败。然而她没意识到剪发保卫婚姻这个手段本身就是无意义的。假如她的婚姻要失败，那么无论哪个借口都会是合理的。不是她略显幼稚的发型，就会是她不够出众的身材和相貌。又或者是丈夫伊万一直不愿让她怀孩子，害人们默认为她没有拥抱这份幸福的能力，久而久之也使伊万这样认为，并且怀有负面意见。伊万总是利用那种薄薄的隔膜，把春燕护得与怀孕的风险远远的，理由是害怕她瘦弱的身躯，承受不住沉重的损伤。当年卡佳妈妈就草率地跳过了产后的护理和休息，为了只身将他带大，她只能赶快找工作，尽管善良的本地人都劝她不必着急，且让他们来照顾她娘儿俩。但卡佳那样的倔，根本没听进去。于是落下了病根，见证儿子与儿媳单纯而幸福的新婚生活后，她悄悄在睡梦中离开了。伊万说来日方长，我不能把你也弄丢，再等一等。春燕等得久了，便开始猜疑他的真心。  
  
她首先疑心丈夫看厌了她的发型。她发现他欣赏同事不及肩的短发。确实极好看。快两周前，春燕那日特意等丈夫下班，刚好跟那姑娘照过正面。当时她穿着三年前自制的蓝布平裁上衣，尽管式样早不如当初看来时髦，但伊万还是说她穿这个颜色好看，所以春燕很宝贝这件衣裳，也乐意在他面前常穿——毕竟是他们结缘的信物呀！伊万和她结婚以来，为不把照顾双方母亲和弟妹的重担都交代在春燕肩上，他辞去了运输员的工作。没想到镇上文化站和图书馆的建设开始了，房东把伊万举荐去当扫盲的夜校老师。边城来再多的支教老师，都没几个留下，还不如索性培训生于斯长于斯的自己人。领导也不对伊万仅有的高中学历有什么指责，而是笑得满脸横肉，鼓掌欢迎。他说，镇上哈族、汉族扫盲的工作，你要努力啊。于是伊万白天苦着脸在小学兼职教“小白兔白又白”，晚上才到夜校，教中青年学汉字。伊万觉得只教会看字真没意思，便自作主张给他们备课，其实就是把他所热爱的、烂熟于心的藏酒似的宝贝分享给学生。春燕偶尔坐在后排听课，就被伊万点名答题。伊万念一句，她在众人起伏升落的生硬语音里也学着念一句，“家住水东西，浣纱明月下……”回家路上伊万牵她的手，他俩慢步共浴月光。伊万悄声说，你就是诗里那个月下浣纱的女孩子。  
  
月初时春燕听伊万提起过，有几名来自南方名校的毕业生要被分配来校支教。伊万将春燕嘴边那粒馍屑舔去之前，还在开玩笑说赌那些姑娘一个月就受不了，嫌这地干燥曝晒。春燕白他一眼，你怎么不盼点别人好？伊万说，燕，你怎么乐意我盼别的女人好呢，说罢把她嘴边的碎屑舔了，春燕左腕上的白玉镯子往床榻上的竹席一磕，发出清脆的乐音。接下来发生的欢愉使他们忘记收拾碗筷，导致两人清晨时谈笑间互相指责。春燕原本对新来的毕业生，尤其是那些姑娘，就像对碗筷不清洁过了夜一样放心。但当面听到伊万夸赞那姑娘新剪的短发很好看的时候，她的心坠了一坠，猜疑便一发不可收拾，快要把她的乐观开朗吞噬去了。  
  
春燕一边把地上的水渍擦干净，一边回想那姑娘和她说话的神情。短发姑娘上着湖青色的立领衬衫，下穿墨绿大摆裙。她从狭小的工位上走来，丰姿楚楚，顾盼生辉，使周边的灰墙和朱门自惭形秽，不复几月前装修的新颖。她是那么的时髦、神气，害夜校放学的男人情不自禁地整理衣冠，女人则先瞪一眼这些男人，再看看她，又看看窗玻璃上倒映的自己，摇着头地离开了。春燕看她一身翠绿衣裙，想到小时候江南园林的竹子。但她要比竹子更吸引人。她不仅高瘦，而且玲珑窈窕，衣服里的内容那样饱满丰富，把春燕也看得心向往之。姑娘看春燕走神，便好心打了招呼，告诉她如果您是来接听课的男友或兄弟，他们已经走远了，快去追吧！春燕还没说什么，伊万便从背后将她拉到怀里。年轻的女教师红了脸，说原来您是布老师的……伊万点头道，是我爱人，担心我怕黑接我下班呢。说罢哈哈大笑，拉着春燕要走之际，又由衷地夸赞道，是新剪的短发吗？挺适合你的。因为这句话，春燕便微微回头，特意看那姑娘的短发一眼，却发现她望着伊万的背影，如同人们看她一样，被镜子上的她自己陶醉了，两颊便被酒香醺成酡红色。而那头不及肩的短发，微微内卷，正亲切地摩挲着姑娘的脸。红晕半掩半露，好像蒙翳披纷的杂草之间一棵标致的树苗，披着霞光静静摇摆着枝叶，散发着健康的美感。  
  
春燕自那晚始生了疑心。这疑心使她把自己贬谪到假想中遥远的未来。她知道那姑娘刚来还是扎着高马尾，过几天发现生活不便就果断理了发——南方人每日换洗衣服，隔两天洗头，西北四五天穿同一件衣服、洗一次头的生活居然没让她知难而退。那姑娘也许是有心适应这里的环境，也许出自建设西部的满腔热情，也许出自对此地壮丽的草原河山的惊艳，也许——春燕想出与她丈夫相关的理由，不知疲倦地钻起了牛角尖。那姑娘决心留下来，同伊万一起耕耘教育的荒地，栽桃种李，硕果累累；既然有了这样的革命友谊，再加上同样了解和热爱诗歌，说不定他们在这一届学生漫长的学龄里惺惺相惜，渐渐互生情愫……  
  
春燕将自己和那姑娘胡乱地做了一通比较，转而对自己生了闷气。她对自己犟起来了。早上她照镜子，梳头发，便嫌弃自己渐渐圆润的脸颊，阳光下麦浪似的肤色，不如江南姑娘陶瓷似的白皙优雅；梳好了辫子，她便嫌弃它们友好地拍打着肩后，像燕子尾巴一样的活泼，不如那女教师的乖巧服帖，安安分分地守护她的脸颊；到娘家的裁缝店去工作，她为客人度身定制，手上量客人的尺码，心里想着自己的尺码和那姑娘的尺码，心不在焉，被母亲说教了几回。同母亲、弟妹共进晚餐，她吃得一点也不香，话也少了许多。嘉龙把筷子拍到桌上，说要濠镜跟他去把姐夫捆起来拷问个明白，到底是怎么一回事。春燕这才慌忙分辩，跟伊万没关系，只是她自己乱想，刚好这几天热，确实没什么胃口。嘉龙才作罢，气鼓鼓地把晚饭吃完，骑车送姐姐到校等姐夫下班。  
  
正忧心这回又要遇到那姑娘。果然真是怕什么来什么。那姑娘瞥见她，略吃了一惊。那姑娘朝她点点头，便马上把脸转回去了。春燕觉得那是她心虚，心底那股烦躁劲儿便攀上喉咙，使她的鼻息也吹得火热。那姑娘好像又想到了什么坏主意要捉弄她，非要摆出一副热情的模样把她拉到办公室里坐，请她吃家乡带来的零食。“不用不用，我吃了不就没了，你还怎么吃呀！”春燕礼貌地将她递来的话梅推开，那姑娘又推回去，“一点儿零食而已！布老师平时这么照顾我，这几颗小话梅远远不够报答呀！王姐，您吃一些吧……”春燕看其他老师探出好奇的眼睛去看，便不得不领了情。嚼舍了核，酸甜的果脯入了腹，竟生出许多涎水，滔滔不绝地涌向喉咙，把春燕那股火给灭了。春燕一边感到不好意思，一边忍不住多吃几颗。那姑娘倒也大方，待伊万喊春燕要走了，她居然将一整包话梅都塞到春燕手里，“王姐爱吃，我真高兴！送给姐了——”  
  
伊万连连道谢，牵着春燕走了。出了校门，伊万便圆瞪着眼望春燕连连吞咽，满腹疑惑，“你怎么突然爱吃这些了？”——从前伊万讨好她的时候，春燕从来不接这些酸溜溜的东西，所以他渐渐不买了。拿人手短，欠人情总得还回去才痛快。回家路上，伊万把春燕拉去街边相熟的粮油店，问他们买一些本地的果脯，好给同事回礼。春燕喉咙里那股火又冒上来了！那姑娘想的这出，礼尚往来，你来我往，投之以木瓜报之以琼瑶！好家伙，她倒成了他们多一个说话的缘由了，噢！怪不得刚才满口王姐王姐，连一声嫂子都不舍得喊……伊万也不知道自己才教春燕学不久的诗居然成了导火线，遇着春燕对他同事的妒火，轰轰烈烈地烧成一片，都快赶上山火那股劲了，整晚都没扑灭。伊万第一次被春燕拒绝，踢到角落去睡，因此满腹疑惑：到底怎么一回事？  
  
以往他俩之间不懂表达的标签应该贴在伊万胸前。但这次除外。春燕拒绝伊万的邀欢，又不愿跟他沟通，甚至直接卷起包袱回娘家，只以一纸留言把他喝止，不许去烦她——春燕一般白天在裁缝店劳作，天黑了吃过晚饭，带着夜宵顺路去接伊万下班，然后两个人牵着手回家。春燕今天居然为闹脾气，直接把丈夫丢下不管了。春燕的妈虽然看着新鲜，默默欣赏女儿难得钻牛角尖的气鼓鼓的样子，却也被女儿气笑了。母亲好言相劝道，燕子，你这么回家也忒窝囊了，那女人要真是后脚进你家门怎么办？嘉龙一呸，他敢？晓梅一掌把哥哥扬起的手拍掉，示意他住嘴，自己又喃喃道姐夫才不会的。濠镜看姐姐面露难色，便打圆场道，姐姐早上是不是说过该洗头发了，要不我去烧一炉水吧？春燕终于点了头，舒展带一丝酸涩的笑。  
  
然而今日正是母亲复诊的日子。濠镜陪母亲去卫生院，嘉龙又曾答应带晓梅去百货。嘉龙原来是不想把姐姐丢在家里的，便问她要不要一块去？春燕身子懒懒的不愿动，看晓梅抿着嘴那么紧张，不由得笑了。春燕说，你俩去吧，我自个洗头有什么难的。母亲和弟妹都离开了，只留春燕一人享用此刻充当澡堂的裁缝店。这窄小的店面呵，前半截做店，后半截住人，以前住他们一家五口，大家都嫌挤。今天倒好，他们把门带上，这一眼看遍的空间欻然空旷。没有欢声笑语，只有傍晚的余晖，照得满室游扬的尘粒闪闪发光。春燕抱着双膝，坐在盆里看飞舞的尘粒，好像夜空的星星，正朝她眨眼。她撩水洗身、洗头的动作也就慢吞吞的，让她提高了乱想的效率。解开发绳之前，她用指心反复摩挲一双辫儿，想到新婚之夜，伊万将脸埋到她肩窝里，坏心眼地衔来她的一根辫子——他恳求她不要披发，看来蓄谋己久。伊万每顶她一回，就轻轻扯辫子一回。如果说伊万深深驻扎在她体内的那东西是牢固的抓钩，猎来他们合欢的雨云，那么春燕的辫子是他将春燕拉到极乐云巅的绳索，而辫子末花一样散开的发端是美丽的流苏，就像婚房门前挂着同心结末端的流苏一样轻柔曼妙，挠得他俩心窝暖洋洋的。云雨散去，伊万将她搂到怀里，手攀到她蝴蝶一样的背脊骨前，指头缠绕着墨色的流苏。伊万将她紧紧地箍在胸前，春燕满耳都是他的心跳，伊万说爱她，好爱她，然后低头很虔诚地吻了那抹流苏。  
  
春燕把衣服穿好了，重新振作去拾来剪刀，望着镜子里的她自己摩挲着披散的几缕头发，脸上蜿蜒的鬓发。她终究没舍得与它们告别。这头乌发并不是从儿时留长到现在的，她时不时都会让母亲或者弟妹帮忙修剪一番，好像园丁对她的花园一样严谨，时时留意清除多余的杂草抢去她心爱草木的营养。但这回要让她把花园铲平，只留一片无趣的草甸子，等新的花和树慢慢长大——她怎么舍得？春燕记得那夜，母亲和弟妹撺掇他俩独处。伊万没往他家方向走，将她引到屋后小林里。她满怀期待，又惴惴不安。她当然知道男女独处时会产生对禁果的食欲，而她还是母亲刚养成人的女儿，她当然知道不应让这种食欲有被满足的机会。但她没有拒绝伊万，反而壮着胆子往林里走。伊万倒没有这个打算，只是指草地上的羊群叫她看，然后悄悄拉了她的手。暮色中，伊万的手像小鸟一样，轻巧地攀上她的肩，柔柔一拉她的辫儿，使她不得不仰起头来，接受他的吻。他们的姻缘就是在那夜定下来的。伊万不先求她的爱恋，直接向她求婚。春燕伏在他胸前，满耳都是他的心跳。伊万软糯的话语，好像一枚气球，只消他柔柔的鼻息向她耳边吹几口，便渐渐膨胀了，将春燕的心填满，再也塞不下什么东西。那气球是多么可爱，饱满丰润的轮廓，教人只想双手护着、捧着，不舍得拿出什么尖利如匕首的话语，把它刺伤。春燕满眼都是他亮汪汪的紫眼睛，倒映着被离离月光镀了银边的她。春燕被他眼里的月光蛊惑了，不由得点了头。于是他俩成了未婚夫妻，过了几个月，又成了新婚的年轻夫妇。  
  
离离的月光是他们媒人，所以离离月白是她嫁衣的色彩。给伊万裁了阴丹士林蓝的上衣，春燕开始裁自己的嫁衣。春燕嫌弃红色的俗气，又觉得都穿蓝色，未免太无趣，便接受了卡佳妈妈的建议，学他们家的婚礼着了白衣。他俩一蓝一白，好像天和云、海和月光、河水和浅滩上的白石，相得益彰，在大红背景前依偎着微笑，便拍下证上的合照。照片上，春燕左侧那根辫儿亲昵地挨在伊万手臂侧，像小鸟轻轻展翅，禁不住要抚她的伴侣，是那样的可爱！  
  
春燕自知自己无论如何都舍不得剪短头发了！这一愚蠢的计划终于偃旗息鼓。吃过中午的剩饭，春燕发现头发还未干，便想着绕一些路，待湿露被晚上的暑气蒸发。推开门去，她便跃入溶溶月光里。春燕绕着屋后那条路走，期盼偶遇离离月光下草原上走走停停的羊群。她想到和伊万订下鸳盟的那晚，羊群就是这样，三五成群地聚集在迟缓的矮坡上，头挨着头，好像在商量着什么。或许是在说，啊，我这边的草更绿一些，应该更好吃，你们来尝尝？或许是在说，天怎么越来越凉了，我觉得好冷呀。春燕想到它们前不久才被牧民分别按压着，只能安安分分地等被剃去羊毛，那时候它们的眼睛委屈巴巴的，滴落着眼泪，以为自己快要被宰割了吧。那样淌泪的眼睛发着亮，圆圆的，亮汪汪的，使她想起伊万注视她时的双眼……  
  
春燕感到抱歉，她确实不应该什么都不说，直接把伊万晾在一边。想到伊万难过时皱着眉，亮汪汪的圆眼睛微微拗成了三角形，春燕的心揪了揪，不由得跟着难过。还是回家吧！但回家去后，她要跟他说什么呢？伊万绝对会提起她裁衣服时触碰过多少陌生男子的肩背和腰，反驳说你上回说我是无理取闹，那么你这回算什么！那枚白玉镯子也是这个幼稚的原因才把她左腕圈住了，以示伊万的主权。每回两人取乐，便频频磕在床榻上、地面上，发出清亮的脆响。  
  
毕竟那姑娘也真没做什么出格的事情，只是让春燕猜到了而已，伊万兴许还没发现她的心思呢。那索性不提这事吧，当没事发生。那伊万肯定也委屈，无端端把他冷落整整两天，他们可从来没有过这样。不对，造成这个局面都是伊万的错！谁让他忽然冒一句这样的话？油嘴滑舌的，从前也就对她这么说过，还没见过他对谁这么慷慨，不吝夸赞，他原来哪里是这么轻浮的人……春燕艳羡地看羊儿互相呼唤，叹出的气也微微沉了沉。羊儿是互相提醒要回家了。春燕也该回家了。  
  
春燕还想转身穿过娘家这座木屋，往前门对着的大路上走，一回头却看到日思夜想的人。伊万果真用那双亮汪汪的眼睛注视着她。他俩什么话都没交换，只是交换着目光，以目光交换着复杂的情绪，比如责备、思念、气愤和委屈。这样无言的疏离和双目交接的亲密，似一对矛盾，就这样使他俩面对面分隔开来。然而月光才不管他们的矛盾，只是公平地把月白色的染料，照泻在大地上。无论是人类、植物还是动物，都被离离月光舔过，流下银光闪闪的水渍，镶上一层薄薄的银边。月光如水，山岗下茫茫的草原随风起浪，柔和浪声拍打在两人耳侧。两个人恍惚间都有了沐浴在月河里的错觉，微微张嘴，惊讶地注视着彼此。渐渐的，月河的浪将他们推向彼此。也不知是谁先迈的第一步，他们就把手拉上了。顺着月河的流动，伊万将春燕拥到自己怀里。他用目光责备她，批评她无由的冷落和躲闪。春燕不愿服输，那朵火花再度绽开在喉咙里，很快就喷薄欲出。伊万的目光又成了拍打礁石的河浪，清且浅净，活像流泪的羔羊，亮汪汪地望着她。  
  
“燕，”伊万去拉她的手，“回家，嗯？”  
  
春燕撇了嘴。伊万对她的称呼总是别具一格的。母亲管她叫燕子，弟妹叫她燕姐，朋友叫她春燕，只有伊万短促地唤道，燕。有时候加了语气词，或者伴着羞人的喘息，燕哎。像现在这样，他亮汪汪的眼睛长在她身上了，目光传达着他的话语，期期艾艾地唤道，燕，回家吧。她的双脚便不听她的指挥，自作主张跟他迈去了。  
  
伊万牵着她，慢吞吞道，你不说，我就一直不知道你气什么。你快告诉我吧，燕，我快疯了……  
  
春燕一掌拍掉他的手，“你无端端夸人家干什么？你知道那姑娘是怎么盯着你看的吗？”春燕也不去擦眼泪，只使劲用眼去剐伊万，“我也快疯了！都是你一句话害的——”  
  
她从来都不会像现在这样，对谁肆意发着火。从前她躲在寡母身后，担忧地仰望找母亲算账的女人。母亲说，女人会这样，很正常。我曾经也会为你爹的绯闻钻牛角尖。妒火总是一下子便能烧那么旺，但很快在误会的乌云散去时，就熄灭了。母亲教诲道，不要轻易接受异性的善意，也不要随意给予善意，会引来许多流言，你知道的，女人的生活总是不容易，人言可畏呀！所以春燕当时好心照料卡佳大娘，会使母亲担忧。还好她也没有引来什么流言，也没有引别人的妒火烧身。倒是她自己，今天也成为理智全失的妻子，对她的丈夫喷发着妒火。这火烧上喉咙，呼之欲出，她还想开口发牢骚，却来不及说一个字——呕。妒火竟然化作一滩秽物，翻涌而出，全数倾泻到地面上。伊万忙去扶她，拍她的背。春燕就倚着他这根粗壮的拐杖，弯腰吐出滚烫的黄水，把土地打湿，成了一片小小的滩涂。滩涂洒上暮色给予的幽蓝光泽，错眼可看成粼粼波光。  
  
“燕？”伊万也不管脏不脏，用指面擦了她嘴角的水渍，又凑去看她吐出来的东西。“那么恶心，别看啊。”“有什么恶心的。”伊万看出那是馍馅，这是面条。“你怎么又吃馍，又吃面？”“都是中午剩下的，我凑合当了晚饭而已……”“可能放坏了，这几天刚好这么热……还想吐吗？或者去漱口？”伊万指了指北边，那是一条清浅的小沟，“到那儿去洗一洗吧。”  
  
伊万看春燕紧抿着唇，好像气鼓鼓的河豚鱼，忍不住笑了。“我知道了，但你真误会了，燕。”伊万蹲去探了水温，“有点凉，”他掬起一捧，柔声嘱咐道，“不要吞下去，漱了口就吐掉……”  
  
春燕把那口水吐了，先迈开几步。伊万就顺从地跟在身后。两个人就这样一前一后地漫步在林中。流霜似的月光将他们和小林笼罩起来，谁都要镀上一层银边。伊万告诉她，那姑娘是有相好的小伙子的，跟支教团一起来。那天他对同事的夸赞，不过是重复她心上人期期艾艾的一句话。早上那小伙悄声夸赞，中午、下午甚至到了晚上，同事们仍然不放过这姑娘，反复要开玩笑，逗她脸红，心想什么时候这两个人才能把话说开，终成眷属。  
  
“她叫你王姐，是因为她老家的习惯，就是这么称呼年轻的女孩子的。”伊万翻了白眼，“没想到她以为你比我小，所以她怕叫嫂子，太老气了。”伊万拉她的手，俯首去蹭她耳尖，“燕，现在还气吗？”  
  
“哼。”春燕没好气地应了一声，但不再挣脱伊万。苍茫绿野将他们合围在掌心，人还是树还是羊，都像河中石子一样圆，一样小。月河的浪轻轻拍打在它每颗亲切的河石上，沁润他们的轮廓。伊万牵的是妻子的左手，白玉镯子亲切地拍打着他的右腕，脆脆地响了几声。月光闪烁在春燕绸缎一样的墨发上，使她比平时看来更显妩媚，伊万遗憾地看了春燕一眼，“可惜呀……”

“可惜什么？”

“错过了啊，接下来这几天都不方便吧。”

“……没来。”

“不该啊，啊，你刚才——”  
  
两个人好像被谁用河石掷中了后脑勺，一时停顿了所有举止，发了怔。他们沐浴着月光，斑驳的树影使他们的脸半掩半露，很难看清对方的神情。但他们出于默契，此时清楚感受到对方的惊喜。茫茫的草原随风起浪，高低不一的草根游拂着，好像月河的浪，温柔而绵长地涌动着，不知疲倦，永不停歇。


End file.
